


saint / samael

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, sort of? more just freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: he thinks.





	saint / samael

saint samuel watches the stars, cooks meals by himself that only, he believes, him and god can see him eat.

saint samuel wakes at 6 am, says a prayer thankful that he is still breathing, kisses his lover and slips on familiar leather before he locks the door.

saint samuel is praying someone can hear him, and someone can, but he says nothing to saint samuel.

/

the angel that hears saint samuel cannot help him, and so he says nothing. the prayers ring in his ears and he then he says nothing to saint samuel.

the angel holds his wings close to his body, insists he will not lose a single feather. he will lose them. he will lose them because he could never fly in the first place, they are not meant to be used. the angel keeps a flask close and grabs saint samuel by the thick leather collar.

"heaven cannot hear you, as they cannot hear me." he growls.

saint samuel watches the stars, and he does not pray anymore. the medallion burns a hole between his collarbones, and his insides crumble with it. he asks for relief, an answer, and the angel grasps his hands around saint samuels neck and does not let go.

saint samuel does not ask for anything anymore, and the pain is gone.

/

samael is not in pain. he watches people pass and thinks about the stars again. he thinks about death.

the people pass him, see him shimmer when he turns his head, and in turn feel the rabbit run over their grave.

the angel watches, thinks on the other angel before him. he thinks on the process of guidance to death, thinks on the nature of souls.

cats walk behind him, all shimmering white and bright honey-eyed like him. he storms forwards, and to look at him is to know a great grief.

samael looks at the stars, and thinks still.


End file.
